Touhou vs. Capcom/Roll
Bio Created by Dr. Thomas Light along with her “Brother” Megaman, Roll is a kind-hearted and hardworking female robot designed for housekeeping instead of fighting. She is sweet and very caring especially for her brother. She supports him and helps him with his fighting by providing various power ups. However, she is not afraid to confront villains with her broom during times of emergency. Movelist Skill Cards *Roll Power Up: Roll charges her broom. When charged, the properties of her next special move will be changed. *Roll Swing: Roll attacks her opponent by swinging her broom like a baseball bat. This move will also reflect projectiles. *Roll Splash: Roll throws a bucket of water at the opponent. When uncharged, the projectile travels at an arc. The button pressed determines the distance of the water, with light being the nearest and strong being the farthest. If it doesn't make contact with the enemy before it hits the floor, it will create a small puddle that will fade away after a few seconds. The puddle trips anyone that steps on it. When charged, the water will fly straight across the screen and hit multiple times for decent damage. *Roll Mop Up: Roll will rush forward while cleaning the floor with her broom. Mashing the button causes her to stop and rapidly scrub the floor, extending the number of hits until she automatically stops. Spell Cards *Roll Mop Up Turbo: A powered up version of Roll's regular Roll Mop Up. She sweeps the floor with her broom rapidly and finishes her super by executing a Roll Swing. *Roll Down Time: Roll puts her hands together in prayer, kneels down, and then time stops as a ball of energy drops on her and heals her for about 1/5 of her health. This can also heals robot teammates or enemies, and will deal 1 damage to most characters. Last Word *Oh no you didn’t!: Roll sweeps the ground in front of her so fast it creates a column of fire. If the opponent is hit by the flame, they are put into a cutscene where their behind is burning and Roll dumps a large bucket of water to extinguish the fire. The opponent then puts out the fire before they are hit by the wave of water. Misc. *Battle Intro: Roll spins her broom around and says “I’ll show my brother that I can save the day too!” *Taunt: She stands in a triumph pose and giggles. *Victory Pose: She spins around like a ballerina and says “Yeah, I did it! Girl power!” She then looks at the camera and smiles. Winning Quotes Now how does Megaman do that absorption thing? Darn it, you got my dress all dirty! I can't believe you! I've got to figure out a way to get back to the lab by the end of the day. Tomorrow is garbage day! I may be little, but I still kicked your butt! Vs Self: Hee hee hee! We look just like sisters! Vs. Megaman: You see big brother, I can be a good Combat Bot too! Vs. Tron: Oh, I see your one of my brother’s fangirls, right? Vs. Bass: You know for a bad guy….Your kinda cute….but you’re still a bad guy! Vs. Zero: You're pretty strong! You might even be able to beat my brother! Vs. Dr. Wily: I’ve got you, Wily! How does it feel to be beaten by a girl? Vs. Ryu, Akuma, Ken, Dan and Nick: Um, your clothes are all torn up and frayed. Shall I mend them for you? Vs. Chun Li: Wow... What a mature, strong woman! You're an inspiration! Vs. Guile: I remind you of your daughter? Really? Cool… Vs. Morrigan: You shouldn't sit on bats! That's animal cruelty! Vs. Felicia: Can you give some tickets for your next show? Vs. BB Hood: You looked like you were nice but you’re mean! Vs. Ruby Heart: Oh, you have a big ship nearby? Neat! Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: *panting* I hope this guy never met with Dr. Wily… Vs. Sakuya: I can't believe you cleaned up that mess in the blink of an eye! I think I have a rival! Vs. Sanae: It must be nice for an ordinary girl to become extraordinary. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: Please don't try to suck my blood. You'll only end up breaking your teeth on my metal body. Vs. Meiling: Rest is just as important as exercise. I'm surprised you can still attack in your sleep, though. Vs. Cirno: Please stop fighting! You'll only bruise yourself even further! Vs. Youmu, Miko, Vergil and Hayato: Please be careful when swinging your sword. You could cut somebody. Vs. Utsuho: An arm blaster? Are you one of Wily's henchmen? Vs. Yukari and Kaguya: Wow! Some people are really scary when they're bored! Vs. Patchouli: Sorry for disturbing your reading. I'll gladly tidy up the place for you. Vs. Yuyuko, Komachi, Murasra and Hsien-Ko: Jeez! Even Megaman didn't have to fight the dead! Vs. Iku: Sorry for the scuffle, messenger. I'll take you to Dr. Light right away. Vs. Keine: Are you hoping to teach Gensokyo about robotics? I'd be happy to help. Vs. Mokou and Firebrand: AH! There's not enough water in my bucket to put these flames out! Vs. Ichirin: You have that thing fighting with you? That just makes this ganging up on a little girl! Vs. Byakuren: Would you like some help tidying up your ship? Vs. Futo: I've read some Shakespeare in my free time. I didn't always get it at first, though. Vs. Koishi and Kokoro: I should teach you how to smile some time. Vs. Mamizou, Momiji, Kagerou, Jon Talbain and Amaterasu: Don't worry. I'm great with animals. Vs. Rumia, Mima and Shinki: Ah! I'll never understand how Megaman can stand up to such scary people! Vs. Wriggle: EW EW EW EW EW! NASTY! Vs. Mystia: Your song almost wrecked my hard drive! Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: I couldn't have done anything. I'm just a simple cleaning unit. Vs. Juri: I'll never understand the whole bad girl routine. Vs. Sakura: It's nice to talk to a down to earth human girl for once. Vs. Dante, Nero and Trish: Demon hunting? No thanks. We only deal with evil robots for the most part. Vs. Chris and Jill: Whoa whoa whoa! Don't shoot! I'm just a cleaning unit in the wrong place! Vs. Hiryu: It's nice to finally meet you, Strider. Vs. Gene: I'm sorry for your run of terrible luck. Here, let me fix those wounds. Vs. Jin: Glad to see you treat your machine well. Vs. Captain Commando: Aww, what a cute baby! Can I hold the baby? Please? Vs. Asura: You're strong and cool-looking. You remind me of Hard Man more than Guts Man. Vs. Batsu: What is it that keeps me going? Hmm... Well, I really enjoy cleaning Dr. Light's study! Vs. Kaijin no Soki and Arthur: Wow! You've kept that armor in such good condition! It must be really difficult to get your hands on such an antique. Vs. Frank West and Aya: You say I need to fight more and clean less so you can take a good picture... Sorry, but cleaning is what I do best! Vs. Saki: It must be so nice to have a battle suit and a big gun like that. Maybe I should ask Dr. Light if he could make some for me! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Wow! I've never seen a Quick Man cosplay before! Vs. Reimu: Your clothes are very interesting! Red and white is a lucky combination! Vs. Marisa and Tessa: Wow! Your outfit is so cute! I'd love to have one like that! Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I can't believe how strong you are! If I had strength like that, I could clean out the storeroom all by myself! Vs. Nitori: I must say, you are very talented! Dr. Light might have some use for you! Vs. Yuuka: Yes, I would like to go flower picking with you. Vs. Reisen: Aww, those ears are cute! Can I wear them? Wait, they’re not removable? Darn…. Vs. Alice: Aww, what cute dolls! Vs. Tenshi: You know, I find it weird why someone would team up with Dr. Wily because of boredom…. Vs. Cammy: Oh, I remember you a lot. You used to be wearing bright blue and acting like a robot though. Vs. Satori: Ummm...what are you peering through my mind for? Vs. Medicine: Surely there must be a way for you to be friends with humans. Vs. Anakaris: I hope this wasn’t an upgraded Pharaoh Man. Vs. Yumemi: Do you wish to borrow my broom? Every research material needs tidying. Vs. Amingo: You hold so much water in you. Vs. Nue: I hope your true form isn't as scary. Vs. Sonson: I hope I don't have to clean up any feces... Vs. Kogasa: I think this is one umbrella I don't wanna use.... Vs. Spencer: Would you like oil on that arm? Vs. Hina: Don't you ever get dizzy spinning so much? Vs. Masamune: All that lightning doesn't look healthy… Vs. Kasen: Do your pets need grooming? Vs. Seija: That’s terrible. Why can’t you see that we can coexist with humans? Vs. Seiga: I won’t serve someone with no regard for others! Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Ending (Roll walks up to Dr. Light holding some letters.) Roll: Dr. Light! Dr, Light: Oh, what do you need, Roll? Roll: All the people from the other universe sent us all these letters as way of saying thank you! Oh, I also got this one…. Dr. Light: Hmm? Let me see… (It’s a picture of Roll and Nitori standing on Hisoutensoku surrounded by some Kappas with the caption, “Come back again!” Dr Light: Ha ha ha….You looked like you a lot of fun, Roll….. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters